Canada
to be introduced later Canada, officially the Federal Commonwealth of Canada, is a sovereign state in North America. It borders the United States, the Confederated States and the United Mexican States. Its constitutional capital is Ottawa, but all the main government agencies are centred in Toronto. History Beginning in the late 15th century, the British and the French have began to settle on the original Atlantic coast of Canada. The British took over the French by the 18th century. After losing what is known as the Thirteen Colonies, Britain reorganised the territory it held at that time into the provinces of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Ontario and Quebec. The Colony of Newfoundland was administered separately, and in 1817, the land know as Labrador on the continent was joined with Newfoundland to become the new province of Newfoundland and Labrador. The loose structure of British North America was soon reformed into the Confederation of Canada. Prince Edward Island joined in 1820, and the Western Territories were incorporated into Canada in 1825. British Columbia joined in 1830. Between this time and 1850, the three provinces of Alberta (1845), Saskatchewan (1843) and Manitoba (1840) were established, and the remaining Western Territories were divided into Yukon and Northwest, two territories. In 1850, after the loss of Russia in the Second European War, Russia was forced to cede Alaska to Canada as a third territory. At this point, the British Empire conceded at the annual Grand European Alliance's Summit that they can no longer assume control of the whole of Canada alone. This forced the Alliance to build up the United Canadian Government, under partial subordinance to the whole Alliance, represented in Canada by the Grand European Administration in Canada. (past 1850, no more OTL events of territorial reorganisations in the US happened anymore) In February 1855, the United States attacked New Brunswick and Nova Scotia in an attempt to take over Atlantic provinces of Canada. The European Administration, together with the elected Confederate Parliament, ratified a general mobilisation of the country. Professional military forces under the command of South Germany and Albania quickly defeated the invading American forces, and took over the state of Maine in May, thereby reversing the achievements of the Webster-Ashburton treaty. The forces stopped at the border of Maine with New Hampshire, and proclaimed Maine the eleventh province of the Confederation. The mass mobilisation of already prepared Canadian settlers and their numerous descendants allowed the Confederate Parliament to prepare for a bigger plan. Also in April, 100,000 Canadian men and 30,000 Confederate and European troops marched into the Oregon Territory. The Instructions on Reorganisation of Administration issued in the same month stipulated that the original American administrative structure be kept until reorganised by the Confederate Parliament. Thus the Oregon Territory was simply called the Territory of Oregon. The battle for California started in August and ended in January 1856. In Octobe 1855, the Province of California was proclaimed as the twelfth province. In that same month, Canada began attacking both Utah and New Mexico territories. Canada also purchased a small portion of Mexican territory (OTL Gadsden Purchase, but American purchase never happened ATL). It became the Territory of Southern Arizona. In January 1856, the provinces of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island and Maine were merged into the Compact Province of Atlantica, and the original provinces were recognised as Constituent Provinces of Atlantica. In March, New Mexico Territory came under full control of Canada and merged with the Territory of Southern Arizona to become the Territory of Arizona. In April, Canadian forces began to advance into Minnesota Territory. In June, Utah Territory went under full control of Canada. The Province of Nevada (the 13th province - no province was renumbered after the formation of Atlantica) was created the same month, carved out from Utah Territory and the Territory of Arizona. The rest of Utah Territory became known as the Territory of Utah. In June, the Unorganised Territory began being attacked. In August, Minnesota Territory came under full Canadian control and, in accordance with the rules, were renamed Territory of Minnesota. The parts of OTL Dakotas formerly part of the Unorganised Territory were taken over in November and merged with the Territory of Minnesota to become the Territory of Minnesota-Dakota. Everything west of the Territory of Minnesota-Dakota and north of the latitude containing the southern border of the Territory of Oregon was assigned to the Territory of Oregon. The Canadians continued to advance through the fronts and in early 1857 took the states of Wisconsin and Michigan. They were merged into the Province of Southern Ontario (14th) in March. Illinois and Iowa were attacked in April. That same month, the Territory of Dakota was split off from the Territory of Minnesota-Dakota, with the borders being the OTL border of Minnesota, while Minnesota was incorporated into the Province of Southern Ontario. In May, the territories assigned to the Territory of Oregon in November 1856 was reformed into the Territory of Northern Rockies. In June, Illinois became part of the Province of Southern Ontario, while Iowa became the Province of Iowa (15th). In July, the Territory of Colorado was split from the Territory of Utah with parts from the Territory of Arizona and the Unorganised Territory. In September, the remainder of the Unorganised Territory was captured and organised into the Territory of Nebraska and the Territory of Kansas, the border between them being the OTL border between Nebraska and Kansas. The war ended here with the Treaty of Chicago (1857). In October 1857 the Confederation consisted of the following provinces: Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador, British Columbia, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, California, Atlantica, Nevada, Southern Ontario, Iowa; and the following territories: Northwest, Yukon, Alaska, Oregon, Arizona, Utah, Dakota, Northern Rockies, Colorado, Nebraska and Kansas. From this point onwards, all territories must meet certain criteria (including an income criterion) in order to gain provinceship. In 1860, the Senate was created. 4 seats were assigned to each province (except Atlantica, California and Nevada), and 2 seats for each territory. The four Constituent Provinces of Atlantica each received 2 seats, and California and Nevada received only 3 seats as a penalty for having their income reduced below the income criterion. In August 1862, the Territory of Oregon was split into the inland Territory of Idaho and the Province of Southern Columbia (16th) (which corresponds to OTL Oregon and Washington). In February 1863, the Territory of Northern Rockies was split into the Territory of Montana and the Territory of Wyoming, with parts from the Territory of Utah added. The Territory of Idaho ceded territories to both the Territory of Montana and the Territory of Wyoming in 1866. Arizona, Dakota and the Southern Rockies (a merge of the Territory of Utah and the Territory of Colorado) achieved the 17th, 18th and 19th provinceships in November 1872, June 1874 and March 1875 respectively. In October 1898, the Indian Autonomous Territory was carved from the Territory of Kansas and corresponds to OTL Oklahoma. In December 1902, the Territory of Nunavut was carved out from the Northwest Territories and in January 1905, the Territory of Baffin (or Territory of Qikiqtaaluk) was created from the Territory of Nunavut. Canada annexed the Republic of Hawaii in October 1908 as the Territory of Hawaii, and merged the Territory of Montana and the Territory of Wyoming into the Province of the Northern Rockies (20th) and modified the borders to match the OTL borders of US states. The Territory of Idaho rejoined the Province of Southern Columbia in 1910. After the First World War, where Mexico was on the losing side, 5 Mexican states were annexed by Canada: Sonora as the Territory of Sonora, Chihuahua as the Province of Chihuahua (21st), and Coahuila, Nueva Leon and Tamaulipas as the Territory of Rio Grande in December 1918. Alaska, Yukon, Northwest, Nunavut and Baffin became the next 5 provinces in 1922. Honolulu was separated from the rest of Hawaii in 1928 as the Autonomous Republic of Honolulu, and the Indian Autonomous Territory was promoted as the Autonomous Indian Republic in 1930. Canada's participation in the Second World War meant it was awarded Baja California, which joined the province of California, and the Yucatan peninsular, which was organised into the Autonomous Republic of Yucatan, consisting of three districts: Yucatan, Quitana Roo and Campeche. 1949 marked the official independence of Canada as the European Administration closes and hand over its offices to the Canadian Government. The former Headquarters became the new Presidential Palace for the first president ever, elected in 1950. Canada was admitted with Siberia, Australasia and Patagonia as the Four Overseas Europes into the G8+4 (the new form of the Grand European Alliance) in 1970.